Syndicate XIII
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [AU, Organization XIII Centric] Things have a way of connecting, especially right underneath your nose. [Reno, Nevada basedstory, Rated for LangSex]
1. I Stand Alone

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: A few things before we get rolling:

-There are no yaoi/yuri pairings  
-SXIII is a CENTRIC, which is a collection of DRABBLES  
-No re-vamping will take place. At All.

And here is the illustrious start of the newest series. And, per usual, it starts with Xemnas and works it's way down.

Enjoi.  
_-Ethe_

**.:I Stand Alone:.**

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 7:13 AM.**

The entire city is collapsing on itself, and no one tries to do something about it. Sometimes I laugh at it. Sometimes I wonder if it will drag me down with it. Reno may drag us all down with it when it eventually encases itself in it's own drug and crime problems. The neon lights on every corner only attract more attention to those searching for a reprieve from their so called 'daily life'. This is a hick town for the lost, lonely, and those who deny their false hope to strike it rich in the illustrious bright casinos.

And this is usually where I start laughing at it again.

I walk down one of the lonely sidewalks on the east side of town, avoiding a small boy with blonde hair, probably on his way to school. I'm not really going anywhere; just trying to stay on a straight path as long as I can before one of the blinding neon lights catches my eye and I'm drawn to it. Reno's drugs, I have succumbed to them. It's pollution, I can't escape. And it's Reno that forever I think I will be stuck in.

I'm not afraid, nor am I happy with that conclusion. I sigh, still on my single path on the east side. I can hear voices coming from around the bend, in an alley not too far away from me. I slightly increase my pace to see what's going on, curiosity taking a hold on me. I press against the nearby brick wall, and hold my breath as I look deeper into the alley way. Three men stood in a triangle around one other man, apparently a sad attempt to mug him. If they were experts, he'd be on the ground by now, and they'd be gone before I had even gotten there.

"Three against one. Not good odds, old man." One of them said.

"As if! I could take all three of you at the same time." The man in the center of the group stated, lightly flicking of few straying hairs from his face that had failed to cooperate with others that were tied back. He wore an old pullover gray sweatshirt and a seemingly old and torn up pair of jeans. There was no way he could just take on all three of them...and I didn't want to be seen here when the authorities finally decide to show up.

I detached from the wall, completely facing the four in the alley. I wasn't sure, but I think the man in the center noticed me. After a moment's hesitation (from debating whether to help or leave), I continued down my own path down the street on the east side with a sprint. I did hear from behind me yelps of pain and groans and punches being thrown.

Reno was a horrible place. But it's here in which I am stuck. And it is here which I stand alone.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Cookies for all those who can determine WHAT BAND does the song title at the top. I Stand Alone By...? Come on. Honestly. Shouldn't be too hard, right? But you can't look it up. That's no fun. Really. XDDD

R+R?


	2. E Pro

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: And moving right on down the line...Good Ole Number II, Xigbar! But just pretend he has no eye patch. the eye patch makes him seem...I dunno, piratey, so I got rid of it. XDDDD

Enjoi.  
_-Ethe_

**.:E-Pro:.**

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 7:23 AM.**

I came here in search of something, and to be honest, I'm not really sure if I've even started looking for whatever it was. Maybe I walked down an obscene alleyway today, because the next thing I know, three kids jump down from the frigg'n rooftops and try to get the jump on me or something.

Punks like these really bugged me sometimes. They honestly assume that just because the eastside is dangerous, they feel like they have to contribute to the chaos. Funny thing, teenagers. So confused, baffled about the simplest of things. And awfully disrespectful.

"Three against one. Not good odds, old man." One of them said, getting in a defensive position in front of me. The three of them looked like brothers maybe; or just bastards with all the same mom or dad. The one in front of me on the right had the medium hair between them. The one on the left had the longest, and looked a little feminine. The one behind me had the shortest length creepy silver hair, and seemed a bit childish, unlike the other two calm and collected teenagers.

"As if! I could take all three of you at the same time." I didn't even bother to roll up my sleeves. They would be easy. I was just waiting for one of them to make the first move. And the one right behind me did, trying to swing at me with his left. I only dodged it and took hold of his arm, pulled him in front of me and showed the other two. I shoved my captive into the one on the left of me, and looked at the last standing teenager with silver hair, "You want to try too?" He hesitated, looking down at the two on the ground. He looked back up at me, and drew a dinky little pocket knife, and tried to actually _poke_ me with it.

I laughed, easily grabbing his hand and twisting his wrist to make him drop it. He screamed out in agony, until I finally let him go. He backed away from me, and toppled onto the other two on the floor. They all groaned once in unison before scrambling to get up. The girly-looking one stayed on the floor before one of them called back, "Yazoo, come on!" The one with longest hair scrambled onto his feet and dashed after the other two.

Reno really was going to eventually succumb to it's own problems. Oh well. Not my problem. I'd be out of here in a matter of weeks anyway. Move to California...Sounds good to me. Anyhow, I noticed that this particular scuffle was in an alley next to a bar. Hmm...might as well engorge myself in something hard like alcohol. That sounded really good right now too. I sighed, fixed my sweatshirt and walked to the entrance of the alley, turned to the left and walked into the double doors, noticing how completely deserted the place was.

The bartender gave me a welcoming look, and continued to clean one of the glasses in his hand. He had long hair, like me, but it was put into dread locks and tied up high on his head. He had awesome sideburns too, that were almost long enough from his ears to touch his nose. I walked in and sat at the far edge of the bar, the tender eventually came by and I ordered a shot of Bacardi...and to keep 'em comin'.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Ok, Cookies gain to anyone who knows the artist who wrote E-Pro. DON'T LOOK IT UP! XDDD

If you don't know/don't care, it's ok. You know, we all can't be musically-enchanted.

R+R?


	3. Swing Life Away

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Further down the cascading spiral is...Lucky Number III, XALDIN! Who doesnt love the dread-lock man with the freaky-deaky sideburns, eh? lol XDDD

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Swing Life Away:.**

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 7:30 AM. **

Working at a bar wasn't exactly what the family had in mind for me. They wanted me to be a lawyer, or a doctor. But I didn't listen; those types of lives were incredibly stressful, I wouldn't be able to handle it for very long.

And being a bartender, you meet a lot of people. Strange, crazy, some with some kind of disease I've never heard of, and some just wanting to escape home and come here to relax. What can I say; this is a relaxing job. I'm glad I took it up. I might just spend the rest of my life in this bar, and that thought didn't really bother me. Not too long ago, a man with black and silver hair walked in, and asked for Bacardi. No one has asked for Bacardi in a long time; I almost had to dig some out. He sat furthest away from the door as he could. After I finally found one of the last bottles I poured him a glass and set it in front of him. He glanced up at me then at the glass, whispering "Thank you." and looking down at the glass. I only nodded once, and went back to cleaning off the counter and swiping clean glasses.

"Um...can you keep those coming?" He asked. I turned and looked at him. "Ok, sure thing." This huge room sometimes became extremely quiet sometimes during the day, and our voices seemed to retract off the walls and bounce back at us. That was the only thing that sometimes got me about this place. Oh yeah, he wanted more Bacardi...Bacardi's pretty strong... Oh well. If he's not passed out by the fifth one, I'll cut him off. I went back to digging for another bottle when I heard the door open and close. I glanced around from the door to the back and watched a familiar face walk in and sit at a stool with his head in his hands. I found a bottle and set it on the counter so I can grab it easily. "Vexen, what's the matter?"

The blond man looked up at me, and sighed, "I've gotten writer's block again..." "Oh, that's too bad..." "Yeah, tell me about it. At the worst possible timing, too." He laughed, and looked up at me. "So uh..." "Usual?" "Please." "Okay, just hold on for a second." I poured down another glass of Bacardi and slid it smoothly down the counter. Thanks to plenty of practice, it came to a stop next to the man with black hair. I didn't forget. Three more to go. I reached underneath the countertop to the rack, and retrieved Vexen's favorite, Smirnoff Ice. I poured him a glass and set it next to him. He picked it up and sipped it while I poured another glass of Bacardi. Dude on the end went through a shot quickly...

"So...what are you stuck with?" I asked while I slid the glass to the man. "Um...its...a little hard...What's a word that rhymes with 'far' that has to do with dying?" I thought for a moment, suddenly hearing from my right "More please." I grabbed another glass and slid it down to counter. "How about...car?" "Nah, tried it...didn't fit along the lines of the poem..." "More please!" "How about...hmm..." I poured another glass.

"Shard?" "Has to do with _dying_." "Star." "Hmm...turning into a star, maybe...oh, I can see that working..." He looked up at me with relief. "I was thinking-" "More please!" "I'd never find a word that would fit. 'Turned into a lonely star,'...thanks a lot, Xaldin." I poured one more glass and slid it down the counter again. "No problem. I live to serve." A sudden loud thud made both of us flinch and look in the direction of the other man on the end. He had fallen off of his stool, apparently passed out.

Damn, how many did I give him again? Whoops...

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

Kind of a funny chapter I guess...Hmm...this turned out to be kind of longer than the others. Oh well. And about the bacardi thing; I don't even know if it's strong or not, honestly. I just picked the first few that sounded sophisticated and added them in here. eh-heh...yeah. And that line Vexen had probs with i actually had problems with too when i wrote the poem in the next chapter...oh well.


	4. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: The fourth donut in the Baker's Dozen, Vexen, the aspiring Edgar Allen Poe. I actually like his setting; this was the very first oneshot to actually gain it's name...I happened to be watching VH1 the day I wrote it and the music vid came on and...yeah. I dont like the band or the song, but it just fit a little too perfectly into Vexen's implied character. Eh-heh..

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:I Write Sins Not Tragedies:.**

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 7:47 AM. **

That guy on the end landed on the ground pretty hard... Well he _did_ take six shots of Bacardi... "You going to leave him there?" I asked Xaldin, looking up at the taller male. "Nah...I'll get him..." He sighed deeply as he opened the small door that lead into the bar, and looked down at the man on the ground. "He's out like a light." "Here, I'll give you a hand." I suggested, kicking off of my stool and standing next to them both. Xaldin grabbed his arms and I carried his legs to a long booth at the edge of the bar, and we set him down easily. Xaldin sighed again. "You didn't cut him off, did you?" "Forgot." He proceeded away from the booth and back to his counter and I followed.

He grabbed one of the six dirty glasses from where the passed out man had been sitting and started to wipe them clean. I sat back on my stool and sipped my Smirnoff again. He stayed silent until I finished my drink, and I sighed. I grabbed my wallet, and dug around for something _under_ twenty, but _higher _then a five... Sure enough I found a ten, and I set it on the counter and put my wallet away. "You know you do have a tab, right?" "Tip." "Oh..." "For your trouble in helping me on my poem. Thanks a lot." I stood up from my seat, and walked up to the double doors, pulling them open and closing them behind me.

My apartment was not very far from the bar, so it was only a short walk. I trudged up the annoying old steps with the small _creak_ every third step out of the twelve. Yes, I get bored enough of the those cursed stairs to count them as I step. I sighed, picking up the newspaper in front of my door, pulling out the key and stuffing it skillfully into the lock. One turn to the left let me pass into the usual dark and lonely room. The blinds were pulled shut, and the only light that was ever allowed to be on was the over hanging lamp in the kitchen, strategically placed right over my chair so I can concentrate and not get sidetracked. I always get heacaches sitting underneath there, but I always just took a pill and it was gone.

Anyhow, I needed to get back to business. This book was due to be published in twenty-four hours, just after one that was put into print only a week before and was now turned into massed production last Friday, and I was still on the last poem. I named the book Cambria, after what is now known as Wales during the Roman empire...or something like that. I don't remember why. I just know now that it's used as a poetic appellation, and it suited the many outrageous and touching things I tend to write sonnets about. Shakespeare has nothing on me.

I wasnt always a Edgar Allan Poe inspirationist. I first read _The Raven_ when I was twelve, and that's what really got me hooked. I was the one through grammar school to never really interact with anyone. I'd get what I had to done, and go home and study to be sucessful. They thought I was weird. They didn't taunt me or anything, and I was thankful for that. Though it bothers me that sometimes I conclude that they were _afraid _of me in a way... I wasn't scary. They were just being egotistical in front of their friends to make them laugh or something.

I pitied them.

After high school, I moved here, still chasing my dream to become a more modern-day dark and obscure writer like my idol. Reno, Nevada...this was what some would call a hell hole, and some suspected that the city was driving itself mad. Some implied that it would get back on it's feet someday. I was neutral. I had no say, I only lived here, within it's boundaries.

But enough about that, I had to get my poem written. I took my coat off, and sat in the chair with the overhanging lamp only shining it's luster on me. I set the paper down, and picked up my first draft of the troublesome poem I called _Lent_ and read over the lines again.

**_Lent  
_**  
_I had gone too far this last time,  
And straight to Hell I was sent.  
It was just one little slip on Lent,  
Which is why I made this rhyme.  
During my forty days' promise of abstinance,  
During which I promised to give up adultery,  
Ever Sunday I made an acquiantance  
With a willing partner, surely.  
Sunday was a holy day,  
A day, in which I've soiled  
But what the hell can I say?  
I guess I'm not that loyal.  
The day I died, I was asleep  
In the bed I shared with my wife  
A woman in which I would spend the rest of my life?  
The love we shared was not as deep.  
Giving up sex outside my marriage was not so smart,  
No doubt it was dumb  
But how could I resist the sweet little tart  
With the nice bum?  
This last time, I had gone a little too far,  
And that night, at Midnight, I was gone... _

And this was where the trouble had begun. I would somehow have to give Xaldin some sort of credit in the growing dedication page. I had a little too many people to thank and dedicate the now one-hundred and fourty-two page book.

_Turned into a lonely star,_

And that's where Xaldin's line was placed.

_Taken from the bed I slept on._

And one more four-set...

_Do not turn out like me,  
Because straight to Hell, I was sent.  
So, I hope now that you see,  
Don't stop something hard on Lent_

Well that part wasn't so hard...Hmm. As you can safely assume, I'm not trying to capture the old-day presentation my idol did so potently, I'm writing about sins, not tragedies. I smiled happily to myself, putting the paper and the pencil down, and picking up the newspaper. I snapped off the rubberband and unfolded it, and looked on the front page. **CRASH KILLS THREE PEOPLE, ONE SURVIVER **it read...oh, how tragic. There was a picture on the front of a man with chestnut colored hair. He seemed a bit bigger than the average man, and looked as though he never had very much to say; one of the quite giant types.

I glanced down at the caption, _Two women and two men captured in drunk-driving accident. One survivor, who wishes to have his name witheld, his wife and two friends killed in tragic accident. _I glanced up at the picture again...he did look somewhat familiar...I just couldn't place a finger on a name... I sighed, dropping the paper back onto the table and concluding that I needed coffee. I stood up wearily, and thanks to practice dogded the overhanging lamp and found the coffee pot. I yawned, and glanced over at the clock...

Hold on...wasn't the same guy that...?

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

Ok, now Vexen's poem is COMPLETLEY mine. I wrote it. all ME! I swear too...I did! Um...and a cliffy ending, because you'll find out soon enough why. Feh. The inspiration bunnies are being fairly good and only filling my head with ideas that I NEED rather than WANT...


	5. Set It Off

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: The fifth ghost of the Thirteen, The Torn Prince, Lexaeus. Now, I wasn't really able to get a good view of his personality in Chain of Memories, but from what I've studied I think it's safe to assume he's...quiet. And in this implied oneshot dedicated to him...he still is. XDDD ok, well down to business.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Set It Off:.**

**Friday, Nov. 10, 2006. 4:52 PM. **

Some would suspect I was a ticking time bomb, easily angered and can become something of a Hulk. Years of hard work and high school body building probably makes them think that. Just because I was bigger than most of them, they thought it was fun to mock me just because they knew I wouldn't do anything about it. I've never lost my temper or actually set off on anyone.

There was only one person who understood and wasn't afraid. Elizabeth She knew I kept my patience well. She was the only one who would sit next to me in high school, and wouldn't just ask to copy homework. I fell in love with her. We've been married for 4 years next July.

I thought about her often. Ever since I got a job in the delivery industry, I barely have any time to spend at home. I'm, to put it simply, a delivery boy. Work for the public Transit Library, taking brand new books to the very...few people who special order on authors like Stephan King and Vexen Manalow. I just got done with delivering one of the new Manalow books to the Happy House on Versa Street on the south side of town. Some inmate there's a huge fan. I never questioned though.

At first, I thought it would be a drag to use my own car to make the deliveries, but it's really an advantage. I can go home whenever I want without worrying about a gigantic truck or something with a label on it sticking out of the driveway. People would stare. Even more then they usually do at me. I stepped out from the car and shut the door and trudged up to the door, opening and closing it behind me. "Liz?" I called out, my voice almost echoing through the house. I watched as her head poked from the kitchen, "Hi!" "Hi..." I grabbed her, gently meshing our lips together. Chaste. No tongue, only simplicity. I let her go and heard her giggle, and edge her way back into the kitchen. I sat down at the dining room table, and flipped through our mail as she went on doing dishes.

"My brother got married, yanno." "Tidus?" "One and only." "Hmm..." I paused. Tidus and Liz looked a lot alike. They both had blonde hair, but Tidus had a darker shade of blue in his eyes, and Liz's were more violet. "To that Yuna girl..." "She seemed nice." She jaggedly put down a clean dish, nearly hitting the counter with it. "Oh yeah, I know. A doll, too. But..." She tsked, "He just..." "You think he'll drag her down." "Kind of..."

"Okay. I don't know Tidus as well as you do, but if he sets his head to something, I'm sure he'll do anything to get there." "Persistent little thing, idn't he?" I nodded in agreement. "They uh...wanted to come and stay with us for a while though, you know, just until they get a house. You don't mind, do you?" "Not at all." "Oh good!" She squeaked, seemingly done with the dishes and drying off the counter.

"We pick them up at the airport Monday, ok?"

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 8:49 PM. **

We were on our way back to our house from the airport with the two newly weds in the back seat, seemingly high on life and laughing. Liz laughed at their comedic stories and I just kept my eyes on the road. I smiled at how happy they were. It was a good day, they had every right to be happy. I sighed, almost completely droning out their laughter and watching the red light in front of me, the cars rushing from right to left on the street. I yawned, taking notice that the light had turned green, signaling it was my turn to go. I pressed on the gas, and sighed one last time, nearly ending my left turn before all the laughter had completely halted, turned robustly into screams, the car suddenly toppling over itself.

I went completely blank for a few seconds...and when I finally came to my senses, the entire car was upside down, and I had a tremendous migraine. I winced when a sudden light hit my eyes with muffled screams behind it. I looked at it for a second, and it started coming closer to me. It was a man...holding a flashlight right in my face. I ignored that, and waited while he got my seatbelt undone and I fell to the sharp ground I groaned, and felt his arms grab me and pull me out of the car through the window. I grabbed my aching head, and opened my eyes to see about a four-car pile up in front of me. Somehow, we were on the left side of the road. Three other cars must've slammed into us...

I looked up at the officer who pulled me out, "Where are the others?" He glanced down at me, pointed over to his left, and dove back into the pile up to possibly find more people. I ignored them, and looked where the officer had pointed, three bodies all lined on the asphalt. I unsteadily rose to my feet, feeling the dull ache in my head pound against my skull in full force. I winced, grinding passed the pain enough to unsteadily walk toward the three still bodies. I stood at their lined feet, looking down on Yuna, Tidus, and my wife, all of their forms covered in fresh blood. Yuna and Liz lay peacefully on the ground, but Tidus looked like something had broken his neck.

And then I couldn't feel anything. I wasn't sad. I wasn't angry. I wasn't going mad. I just...kind of imploded...

I sat on the nearby curb separating the two lanes, and glanced over at a man sitting next to me, wrapped in a blanket, with a female officer sitting next to him with her hand on his shoulder. He was shivering, probably from becoming lethargic with the weather reverting to Winter time. He looked up at me after a moment, down at the three bodies, and back up to me.

"...I'm s-sorry..."

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

I tried not to make too much lovey dovey stuff for Lex here because well...it typed a little awkward, yanno? so yeah. and the "Idn't he?" Was not a typo, it's actually something I say...a lot. XD

And yes, Tidus and Yuna...sadly...died. Nothing against Tidus, and I haven't even beaten FFX, but I didn't like Yuna from the start. She was coolio...until you could fight with her. I mean, I may be just talking out of my ass here, but really...she was a little...weak. Cool Aeons...but she sucked. and she never actually turned and RAN when I told her to, so therefore, I kept dying. so I said FUCK THAT and sold the game. Now I'm happy. Eh-heh...unexpected ramble session...

R+R?


	6. Coming Undone

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: I absolutely love this one, I have to say. This was one of the first original ideas. I kind of feel a little bad for torturing little Zexion though, I mean yeah, he's one of the more coolio Organization Members, but this...just fit him so PERFECTLY, and yet, DIDN'T, you know?

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Coming Undone:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 4:30 AM. **

I stared out the small window at the blistering rain, wondering how the people who were walking around the town at this hour could stand it. I haven't slept for almost four days...new record. I was waiting for the new Manalow book to come...I knew for a fact that it was being published a week before anyone else did...and I mean ANYONE else. But the people who run this place never give it to me on time...

They were driving me mad with their mockery at the simplest things that can set me off, and I knew it. They didn't know I knew, but I did. I actually SAW the car of the Transit Library delivery boy sneak into the driveway on Friday, with a tall bulky guy actually get OUT, grab a BOX, and didn't get back in his car for 2 minutes...I COUNTED! I KNEW IT WAS HERE GODDAMMIT!

I sighed. I was talking to myself again...I knew I was talking to myself and it wasn't my head playing tricks on me because I heard my voice come back at me from the walls of my small little room. One bed. A door that lead to the lavatory. A desk, and a chair...and some paper and a pencil...and a pen, in the drawer. Oh and...a crayon. A green one. Green's my favorite color. I should dye my hair- OH SHUT UP!

I hugged my legs to my chest, sitting in my chair and stared out the window of my prison. I wasn't meant to be here. I wasn't crazy. I never HURT anyone, I just tended to...have _episodes_ out in public. I heard all of the ones around me whispering, and it drove me up the wall WHY they had to be so fucking LOUD about what they were talking about! IT BUILDS UP, MAN, IT BUILDS UP!

I was only a little tweaked in my head. I was normal physically. Like now. I kept every conversation I had with myself in my head. No one knew. Until my mother finally got fed up with me being asleep every day in my room or around the house and finally turned me in here. The Happy House. The Funny Farm. The Psycho Ward of the Biggest Little City in the World...

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 4:56 PM.**

It was almost TV time for the evening...I was confused weather to love or hate it. I would love it because I was out of my room. I would hate it because everyone else but three others and myself, were INCREDIBLY old. The only one's below twenty years old were me, the creepy Zidane kid that claimed to be 19, but looked 12, Zell Dinct, that was always in straight jacket, and Locke Cole...he was the only one I liked. Of course, he was never really let out of his room...and Zell always sat there in his jacket, leaning back and forth and muttering something, and I just stayed away from Zidane. I never talked to any of the old ones. They annoyed me with their rampages about war days and crap like that...I never paid attention.

I hear my door open, and a solid object come flying at my head. It hit dead on it's mark, and I groaned, picking the small book up from the floor, and looking up the it's hurler. "C'mon already." The blue-haired man pressed, crossing his arms and waiting for me to stand. I did so with the small book in hand and followed him out to the living area. To be honest, Saix scared the living shit out of me. He was almost as creepy as Zidane. But Saix was never in charge of Zidane. He was always,always, ALWAYS in charge of me. And he tortured me in the worst ways IMAGINABLE!

Like he just demonstrated, he throws things at me, hides my food before he gives it to me, locks my bathroom door, and at night he whispers things through my door, and he only does it when I'm not stable, so I go even more mad and they have to bring in tranquilizers...I think I was better off outside of the Veterans Administration... It's not even a REGISTERED asylum, it's just apart of some hospital...

As soon as he opened the door to the crowded TV room, he routinely grabbed my arm, and directed me to the front of the row of uncomfortable metal chairs and slammed me straight in the middle. I groaned, glaring at his trail as he walked away with a sick grin on his face, and a light chuckle following.

One of the nicer administrators put a video into the old VCR...we needed an upgrade...I didn't get a chance to see the box cover, so it puzzled me what movie it was. The elderly people sitting behind and around me, surprisingly, where all dead asleep. I looked around, suddenly hearing the television bloom to life with the loudest sound system that deafens even the hearing impaired...I heard a familiar chuckle come from behind me.

"...S-Saix...?" "Yes?" "Wha...what movie i-is this?" "Your favorite." My heartbeat sped, "What _movie is this_...?" Another laugh, "The Ring, of course. Enjoy." I heard the cubical door open, "Oh, and don't get up. I will eat your food in front of you for a week." And then the doors closed...and of course, he didn't forget to flick the lights off...

Saix knew I detested horror films...I couldn't stand the ones with random things that popped out of NOWHERE and scared the living shit out of you! He was doing it AGAIN! He was probably in his little cubical on the side of the room, watchin my every move! And he had the _remote_...

I gasped, watching as the disturbing images of the movie flashed in fast forward. The bloody nose and the fly. I felt my eyes widen when the scene with the horse falling over the side of the boat, and the red water spurting out from the propeller. Next was the little girl in the well, climbing out of the TV and going after the boyfriend...I felt my fingers curl around the edges of the chair, my heartbeat thundered in my ears, and then the VCR slowed down to a picture of the withered body of the boyfriend, and I yelped, unable to stop staring at the screen.

And a sudden high pitched mechanical whirring noise was my savior...

The VCR shattered to pieces, scaring the elders around me to life. They sprung up slowly, yelling out random things and trying to run around in a panic. I sighed with relief and dropped my shoulders, hearing Saix groaning from the booth in frustration...thank God for faulty American equipment. "SAIX!" I heard from the entrance to the room, with a blonde man walking in with some sort of business suit on. "Yessir!" "DVD player! GO NOW!" " Y-yes sir!" Saix saluted the mystery blonde man and whooshed out the door. I took another deep sigh, and stood up, and ran a hand through my hair, carrying my book with me as I took a seat next to Zell.

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

Oh no! the chapters are getting longer and out of proportion to the others! Dammit, I tried NOT to do that... Oh well. But like I said, I was really looking forward to writing this one. I love Zexion, I really do, and this was a lot of fun to type. so, please, tell meh what juu think, eh? R+R?


	7. Save Yourself

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: And here we are, with the Seven of Hearts, Saix. Working in the happy house, who would've guessed, eh? Yup...ONLY Saix...oh well.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Save Yourself:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 5:00 PM. **

"Your favorite." I answered, beginning to open the door to the control center for the room "What _movie is this_...?" I heard Zexion ask again, but I only laughed, "The Ring, of course. Enjoy." I slowly opened the door, with my finger lingering over the light switch, "Oh, and don't get up. I will eat your food in front of you for a week." I flipped the small switch, watching the whole room become dark and poor little Zexion in the front beginning to shiver. I entered the cubical, and locked the door, and sat in the chair next to the window, and watched the slow moving movie.

To be honest, I really enjoyed this movie. I knew Zexion wouldn't. He was scared of horror films. But I just couldn't help myself this time. I poked around until I found the remote to the old VCR, pressing fast forward through the boring parts with no scary things in it. I laughed, glancing down at Zexion's trembling silhouette. It was now on four-speed, and it was to the part with the fly and the bloody nose. Zexion didn't like the sight of blood either. And just as quickly, the horse fell over the side of the boat and was torn to pieces but the propeller. I laughed, noticing how Zexion shrieked when I stopped the fast forward on the body of the dead boyfriend who was scared to death by Samara...

I paused it on the image, hearing a small searing buzz before the VCR exploded. The older patients woke up, and were going even more crazy and trying to panic in a pathetic way. "Shit." I snapped, hitting my fist on the countertop. The double doors swung open, "SAIX!" "Yessir!" I bolted upright and stood in the doorframe of the entrance to the cubical, standing in front of Rufus Shinra. "DVD player! GO NOW!" He screamed practically in my face. "Y-yes sir!" I saluted him, in utter respect for my boss, and scurried out the door. As soon as I heard them shut, I shouted out "FUCK!" and stomped my foot. I _always_ had to go get the goddamned new equipment!

But it was either tell Rufus off and lose my job, or...well, go get it.

I sighed, heading upstairs to the third floor for a moment to put down my white coat and find some money. And again I got frustrated, grabbed my keys, and headed back down to the parking lot. I quickly scanned for my car, went for it, unlocked it, and got in. I sighed again, starting the junk heap up and rolling away from the hospital.

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 5:17 PM.**

Sony. JVC. And Phillips. All so tempting, and yet I still wished I wasn't here staring at them. The three models stood in a line, and all looked relatively alike. This may take a while... I was toward the back of the small store, where the lights hardly even reached. But all three models had good pricing, and it was money out of _my_ pocket I was spending, so it was a good deal.

I just grabbed the Phillips model because it looked the smallest. Before I did, I looked up at the entrance, and watched as a grungy, flaming red-haired man walk in. He was wearing a muddy old used-to-be-white pull over sweatshirt and jeans, torn at the knees. He had small markings underneath his eyes, which glowed a bright green. Looked about nineteen...

He waltzed into the store and looked around, trying not to draw attention to himself. I huffed, grabbed the DVD player, and walked up to the cashier. He rang up the box, "$10.80." I pulled out my wallet, suddenly being bumped and spilling a few coins over the counter. I looked back to see the blur of the redhead that had come in earlier, a sudden dull siren broke the quiet of the store, and the cashier ran after him, yelling out profanities. I sighed, pulling out a ten, three quarters and a nickel, picked up the box, and walked out the store.

Now why didn't _I_ think of that?

**-End-**

**A/N**: You guys would never guess the artist who did the song title, so I wouldn't even bother if I were you. XD

Another shorty...Anyway, yeah, this is Saix's little story...he started out being malicious, but then I got tired of writing it like that, so this is how it turned out. Oh well.

R+R?


	8. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: The eigth slug of plutonium added to the bomb dropped on Nagasaki, Axel, mah main man. Just another crazy teenager with his own apartment...and a criminal record. Hence the name, Smooth Criminal.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Smooth Criminal:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 5:18 PM. **

My breathing was quicker than usual. This always happened right before a job. Adrenaline started running, heart beat flew out of control...and I loved it.

I eyed the blond man next to me, playing his guitar. Probably for some extra money...Hmm, he'd never change...

I looked across the street where my DVD player was hiding. I looked up and down the busy lane and crossed when it was safe, and casually entered the store. I scanned up and down the small store and almost looked over the box I was going to get at the back of the store to the left. I walked up to it, and examined it gracefully by picking it up and seeing how heavy it was...and how hard it would be to run with it...

I soon made my decision, and glanced back at the monstrous, ugly looking old geezer at the cash register. I should've really just given myself a challenge this time, honestly. Looked back at the DVD player box, I tucked it underneath one arm, glancing back at the cashier, hearing him say "Ten eighty." to some dude with silly blue hair. I almost laughed, and before I could even decide what to do, my legs were taking my toward the exit, and I lightly bumped the blue-haired guy. The alarm sounded off and I was out the door and dodging traffic, when I noticed the old cashier actually giving _chase_ to me. "You fucking snot-nose bastard, get back here!" He yelled out after me. I just laughed again, generally picking up speed and heading into an alley.

I suddenly skid to a stop when I realized I had gone down a dead-end alley.

I turned around to see the huffing cashier in front of me and I clutched tighter around the box. I eyed him and almost cringed when he came closer. A sudden ear-splitting clang and the thud of the cashier to the ground made me look up at the same blond haired man on the street playing his now shattered guitar. "Demyx, you'll never change." "I need that thing just as much as you do. Now come on." He said, already beginning to run down the lane toward our small projects a few blocks away. I jumped over the cashier and darted after him with the box still in hand.

Once we got back into the house, Demyx tiredly dropped onto the couch, breathing raggedly. I slammed the door shut and wedged up against it, not breathing normally myself...I slid down to the floor, and tried to calm my racing heart. Running was never as easy as it used to be. Once I thought I was normal, I got up, set the box down, and lightly slapped Demyx a couple times to wake him up. He groaned, and rubbed his cheek. "Demyx, wake it, you gotta go sell this thing." I said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Later." He said, already beginning to fall asleep. "You do want the smack, don't you?" I asked, watching as he nodded. "WELL THEN GOT OFF YOUR ASS AND GO GET THE MONEY! I GET, you SELL, WE GO GET SMACK! That's how it's worked for three years, now go!" "Alright, alright! God Axel, ya junkie." He flipped over and sat up tiredly. He yawned, standing up and stretching, then losing his balance and falling on the couch again. He groaned and held his head. "A-are you okay?" "I'll be fine. I'll just go sell the thing...how much?" "Right around twenty bucks. Should I go with you?" "I can handle it. I just got up too fast, that's all." He got off the couch slowly and yawned again.

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song! This one shouldn't be hard at all. But I'm talking about the group the REMADE the song, not the guy who originally did it.

Hmm...Axel's story turned out to be shorter than I thought it would...oh well. I hope no one really cares that the lengths keep fluctuating...


	9. Dance, Dance

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: His original idea was just to be a shot little story, but it evolved to where Axel and Demyx had to be in sync together. I love them both way too much to just have two too short stories, yanno?

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Dance, Dance:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 7:34 PM. **

This was always the hard part. Actually waiting for someone to walk by and actually glance at the merchandise.

I sighed, sitting up against the brick wall, still feeling a little dizzy. Axel told me we weren't going to buy the flowers to make the smack this time; there were no shortcuts. He said it took too long and that it was just too much work. So I had to magically get enough money to get a bag. I've been sitting here for hours, just waiting to get the stolen DVD player off my hands.

A guy did eventually buy it off me for thirty six bucks...not a very bad deal, actually. I went home after I got rid of it, and when I walked in the door, Axel was sleeping on the couch just where I had left him. I sat down next to him and up the money again. I'm sure he heard me shuffling, because he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "How much?" "Thirty-six." "For just a fricken DVD player? Really?" "Really, really." I said, looking up at him and handing him the money. He slid his fingers through it and sighed happily, looking back up at me and smiling, "Should we go get the goods now?" "Sooner the better." I answered, standing up and heading for the door and I heard Axel get up and follow me accordingly.

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 9:39 PM.**

"You sure he's here?"

"We're a little early. Just wait."

Axel answered, sitting against the wall and and sliding down to sit. I sat next to him and sighed. It took two hours to even FIND the goddamn alley, and now he wasn't even here. I hugged my knees to my chest, and just kept looking at the floor. More people, probably looking for the same dealer, came and lounged around until the guy finally decided to show up. I looked him over before Axel and I stood to meet him before the others did. He had brown, shoulder length hair and and long black trench coat that kinda of looked bulked over...

Axel and I were up in line first, but Axel just did all the talking. "Black tar?" "Five by five bag for fifteen bucks." "Ok, we'll take it." He said, taking out today's earnings and taking out the necessary amount. I looked around and notice a tall blond man in line behind us. He just ignored me though.

Axel tugged at my arm and I followed him back to our apartment. We sat down in the kitchen with the small table and two chairs and he brought out the small bag. He made everything up and I just kind of...spaced out. "Go get the needles, would ya?" He asked. I got up and went to the closet, reaching up to the top shelf and grabbed the shoe box, walking back to the kitchen and brought them out to be sterilized.

After the sticky brown paste was put aside for a minute he ran both needles over the lit candle he was using to reheat it. He handed me mine and kept his. He was going first. He always went first. Axel filled up the needle and rolled up the sleeve of his old white sweatshirt. The other punctures were causing him to get scars, but I'm sure he didn't care. He found and old rubber band and doubled it over on his arm to find a vein. He did it quick; he was never really one to like needles anyway. He put it down and waited. "Go ahead."

I grabbed mine and filled it, and rolled up my sleeve. To be honest, I never really liked needles either, but I was able to get over the fear back in high school when we started doing this. I always injected it just underneath the skin, but Axel would always find a vein; he always said it was faster to do it that way. I set down the needle and looked up at Axel. After a moment he grabbed the needle again, filled it, and shot it up his arm again. For a five by five bag, it sure had a lot of smack in it...

I started going blank again. I rested my head on a propped up arm and tried to focus, hearing Axel take a third shot. That was usually his limit. Three, and that was it. I could hardly get passed one, let alone three... But then he took a fourth shot, and I noticed his eyes turning a little glassy. "A-Axel...?" "I'll be fine. Just...once..." He sighed, and put the needle down. He was going to kill himself, I knew it...

He was a bit twitchy for a while before he suddenly shot up and raced toward the bathroom. I heard him retch a few times and shivered. He's done that before...it was only once and then he'd be fine... He flushed the toilet and collapsed on the floor, and I could hear his raspy breathing from where I sat. I rolled my eyes and got up and went for the bathroom, looking down at his suddenly ecstatic form. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he just lay there, twitching wildly until all movement stopped. I watched with wide eyes as his eyes closed and his entire body went limp. "Axel!" I yelped out, sitting next to him and picking him up into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist with his head on my shoulder, trying not to cry. Tears flooded down my cheeks and I held tighter to his body.

I sniffled, trying to see passed the haze over my eyes, slowly rocking back and forth with my best friend still in my arms. "Axel..."

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song! This one's EASY, I know it.

Btw, I am NOT a druggie, so I have almost no clue if the heroin information is accurate or not. I'm sure most of it is anyway, because I googled it.


	10. Race Against Myself

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Luxord had the HARDEST title to come up with...I swear, there are no good rock songs about gambling. Go look, I dare you! You find one, tell me and you get a muffin, yo. That's high quality shit right thurr.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Race Against Myself:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 6:40 PM. **

I was on a roll this time. I had three hours left before I had to go grab some grass from a dealer across town, and I was planning and having plenty of money by that time. I strut over toward the slot machines, and took an empty seats, sighing as I did so and taking out a few nickels. Even if my winning streak came to an end, I still had a couple hundred bucks tucked under the mattress back at the hotel I was staying at.

The plan was flawless, NOTHING could go wrong.

And this time, the slots were good to me, and and granted me a win. Not a very big one, but I left with more than I had. Next, I went up to the roulette wheel, one of my favorites. Three more hours of my winning streak, and I could finally get out of this hick town, and start over on the outside. That's the only reason why I even started gambling; because I didn't want to stay here. To get what I wanted, I had to exploit the recourses...and so I did, and took up gambling, throwing away tons and tons of money.

But it was my only way out...

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 9:59 PM.**

The winning streak had actually kind of died down half way into the three hours I had left until I went to the dealer...So, when I actually started _losing_, I just went back to my hotel and thrashed the last bit of weed I had left. That took up another hour and a half, and when I finally came to my senses I was on my way to getting even more. There were already people standing here, waiting in a line. Geez, and I thought _I_ was early...

I came up the back way into the alley, to not attract attention. But...well, that was certainly useless. Everyone's eyes locked onto me when I came into view and then disappeared after they realized I wasn't the one they were after, and I stood against the wall close to two kids; one with fricken bright-ass red hair, and one with a mullet... Dealer was always kind of...late. I got used to it. It wasn't like I _needed_ the stuff, I just thought I could use it.

Everything is more fun when you're high. I would know.

I stifled the pathetic laugh I had coming from my own thought and saw the familiar shoulder length brunet hair and black coat emerge from the street side of the alley. Almost everyone jumped up to get into line, but I wasn't fast enough to get first place. Mullet-boy and carrot top did. I didn't mind though.

"Black tar?" Carrot top asked. Heroin? They were only little teenagers! Wow, I really had to get out of here now. This place was corrupting everyone's heads...

I stopped listening and noticed mullet-boy looking around like a scared little kid. He looked even younger than carrot top. After things were exchanged, carrot top stuffed the small, seemingly gross bag into his pocket, and drag mullet-boy with him down the street. I sighed, and stepped up next. "Ahh, Luxord, the usual?" "Just as long as the price is still the same." I replied, pulling out a wad of bills I had as he reached in and grabbed the small bag what I had come for. I gave him the money, he gave me the bag, and I took off back to my hotel.

I wouldn't open it until tomorrow though. When I got my winning streak back tomorrow I'd need to be able to celebrate.

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

Ahh, another short one. Yes, Luxord is not the most infamous of the Organization, not to mention he's a real push over in the game, I dont care WHAT mode you're on, but he's blond...that's all the matters...and obsessed with the roulette wheel. XD


	11. Mister Brightside

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Well, number 11 time I suppose...I dunno, I wasn't in much of a good mood when I wrote it...

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Mister Brightside:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 10:13 PM. **

That's it. I was completely cleared out. I sighed, and watched the trail of the last client as he disappeared onto the street. I leaned up against the brick wall behind me, and looked up at the evening skies...

I hated doing this.

I hated dealing drugs. I hated knowing the people who I sold to. The only good that came from any of this was the fact that I can keep my apartment and food on the table. Getting an honest job for someone like me wasn't the easiest thing to do. I had no choice in the matter.

I started down the sidewalk, hands deep inside my pockets, and keeping my eyes down. How my life had gone so far down the drain without me noticing, I didn't know. I sighed again, finally reaching the corner of the street I sold on, looking up from the ground and up at the enticing neon lights that read Felicity in bright pink, with a few of the letters blinking in and out.

I looked around, walked across the street and inside the building. The lights were dim around the many vacant poles, and the one's that lined the runway in the middle of the room flashed in patterns. I licked my lips and sat down at one of the nearby tables with a pole standing on the table and connecting to the ceiling. I could feel a tremendous headache coming on...

A blonde girl wearing skimpy clothing walked up to the table, and sat next to me. I looked down at her, and she glanced up at me with a smile, getting up and climbing onto the table with the pole. I wasn't one of the horndogs that usually came in here and would try to swoon all the dancing girls; I just wasn't that way. I had respect for women, despite what they do for a living. I come to the conclusion that just because they work here, it doesn't mean that they have to be disrespected just because they show no shame in what they do.

I watched her dance for several minutes before she stepped off of the pole and straddled my lap. She pressed up against me with her hand resting on my chest, "Bad day...?" I glanced down at her and shortly nodded. She giggled, got off of my lap, and grabbed my hand. I stood and chased after her, glancing down at another blonde girl, sitting at one of the tables, looking through a magazine, looking up at us and rolling her eyes.

I turned to look where we were going and it was one of the back rooms. She grabbed me by the collar, forcing her lips onto mine and leading me to the bed as she did so. I couldn't help myself. She was practically _asking_ me for it, and she knew she was going to get paid extra for this, so really it's a win-win situation...

**Tuesday, Nov. 14. 2006. 2:00 AM.**

Somewhere along the lines, I had fallen asleep on my stomach in that damn back room. I groaned and stood on my knees, looking around the suddenly dark room. I got out of the bed and started to get dressed again. I was in the middle of buttoning up my pants when the door swung open. I turned around and saw her leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed with a perky smile still on her face.

"You fell asleep, yanno." She said. I laughed, "Yeah I figured. I'll find me wallet and be on my way." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a couple hundreds and stuffed it back in, holding onto the bills as I found my shirt and sweatshirt and slipped them on. I walked up to her and handed it to her and she grabbed my arm and lead me to the door. She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she closed the door behind me.

I started again down the sidewalk, and toward my apartment building. I have been told before that I tend to always look on the brighter side of things...So maybe yesterday wasn't all bad...

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

I dunno, Marluxia seemed like the kind of person to not be a wife beater type guy and stuff. I gave him a nice guy personality, I dunno...

R+R?


	12. Falls To Pieces

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Yes, the Savage Nymph hath return-eth...Chya. Lar-Lar was always one of my favorites, and I truly admire her for being the only chick in a herd of men.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Fall To Pieces:.**

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 8:00 PM. **

Rikku was my best friend, honestly, but sometimes she dragged me down in the worst ways. I was still in high school, so I was the one who took drivers-ed, meaning that now I was her ride for practically everywhere she had to go. And since we didn't have cell phones, I usually had to stay with her until her shift was over at Felicity.

"Yanno, Lar, I'm not feeling all that well..." She told me, right before we were out the door. "What do you mean? Are you cramping?" "No, no, it's not that...I dunno, my stomach just feels like bursting. She held onto her middle as she spoke, glancing up at me. "You wanna call in sick, or do you want a painkiller?" "I can't skip anymore work, I'll get fired..." "Ok, painkiller it is." I walked back into the apartment and into the bathroom to find a bottle of Advil. I looked at the small bottle, popped it open and grabbed a tablet, walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a bottle of water and pushed it to her. "Take it, and hurry up." "Thank you, Larxene." She said before downing the tablet and the water.

"Honestly, where would I be without you?" "Stuck here." I laughed, pulling her out the door and across the way to my car. "Wont you get bored, like always?" "Nah, I brought a magazine this time." I said, turning the alarm off and letting her go so she could get into the passenger's seat. I got in and turned the car on, backing up and out of the parkinglot and down the avenue.

**Monday, Nov. 13, 2006. 10:00 PM. **

No, I was not bored. But for the passed two hours, it has been calm. Rikku only had four lucky guys looking up her skirt as she danced around her poles. She was only a few years older than me, but it was almost like I had to take care of her like a younger sister. Yeah, so what if I 4 inches taller, she was still older. I was the one still a senior in high school, and I was planning on going to college, but money was tight and if I left then Rikku would have no ride... So maybe college would have to wait...for a rather long, long time.

And since all the other dancers had their shifts over with by now, and the customers were beginning to die down to just two at a time, Rikku was the only on working. I sat in one of the back tables and just read my magazine...but that was even getting a little boring.

Ahh, and in walked lucky guy number five. A brunet guy, kind of tall, shoulder length hair. He took a table and sat down, looking like he had some kind of a headache. I shrugged him off and looked down at the magazine again. Rikku eventually made her way to his table and was on her pole, doing what she does best. Rikku often offered me opportunities to work here, but honestly, I didn't think I would make it. I didn't think I really had what it took to dance on a pole...plus, I was only in high school, and if someone saw me working here, then my reputation would be dragged through the mud. So I turned it down every time.

Rikku had stopped dancing and was sitting on him now. She mumbled something, he nodded and they both stood up and walked in my direction to get into the back rooms. The guy glanced down at me and I just rolled my eyes and read my magazine a little more.

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 1:59 AM.**

"How long has he been out? We need to go home, Rikku."

"I know...I just didn't have the heart to wake him up..."

"It's two in the fucking morning, Rikku! Just go wake him up, take your money, and lets lock up! I have school in the morning!"

I sat on one of the tables with a pole on it in annoyance, and Rikku stood next to me, looking uncertain, "Oh...but..." She sighed, looking down at the floor. "You're right Lar...I'll go check to see if he's awake yet..." She walked quietly toward the room he had fallen asleep in. She came out a few minutes later with him on her arm and was leading him out the door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left.

Rikku stumbled back to me and I caught her before she fell over, "Have you been drinking?" "N-no, I swear..." She shook her head and put a hand on her stomach, "It's my stomach again." "O-ok, well if it's as bad as you say then you should go to the hospital." She took a ragged breath and stood up, "I think you may be right..."

We locked up the club and got back into my car and I drove her to one of the old nearby hospitals. I followed the nurses who escorted her into her room and sat in one of the chairs as they tried to figure out what was wrong with her. I must've sat there for about an hour before I noticed all the nurses gone and Rikku half asleep. She was due to have surgery in a few hours; something about her appendix.

I stood up and yawned, walking over to her bedside, "Rikku, I have to home and get some sleep, ok? I'll come by after school to pick you up." She nodded and shifted a bit to be more comfortable. I opened the door with another yawn and walked down the hallway toward the elevators, when I was stopped with a door right in front of me opening with a familiar blond boy coming out. He glanced up to me before quietly closing the door. "Hi, Larxene." "Roxas? What are you doing here so early, kiddo?" I bent down to ruffle his hair. "Visiting a friend." "Oh...are they ok?" "...I'm not really sure." He sighed, his eyes downcast. "Tell ya what; I'll give you a ride home, ok? That's where you're headed right?" "Uh-huh." "Good. Cause we got school in the morning." I patted him on the shoulder and I led him to the elevators.

Roxas was a freshman and we went to the same school. We only had fifth period visual arts class together, and I usually had him as a partner. I opened the doors for the both of us to get in and I started the car. He settled back into the seat and sighed, "Tired?" "Yup..." He yawned, gently closing his eyes. "Well, before you go to sleep, mind telling me your address?"

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

Well...yeah, this one came out a tad long...longer than the other ones anyhow. Well, only one more to go!


	13. Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaim**: I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: Well, the last donut in the baker's dozen, Roxas. Number 13. Yanno, Roxas was one of the first ones to get his chapter title cause I am IN LOVE with the band who created it...Mind you, NONE of the songs before this, AND this one, are RAP. All of them are rock songs, cause well...Rap is crap.

Enjoi,  
_-Ethe_

**.:Somewhere I Belong:.**

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 3:20 AM. **

Well, he finally got put in here. And to think, I thought it would take him a couple more years to wind up in a hospital bed.

Axel. He overdosed, and almost died of it... I stood at his bedside, staring down at his sleeping form attached to tubes and an ECG machine that measured his heart rate. His pulse was faint, and none of the doctors was sure he was going to make it. He was found a half an hour later in the bathroom of his and Demyx's apartment after the overdose...they said it might've been too late.

But yet, here he was, still alive but barely. Demyx had gone to sleep hours ago, but I just couldn't build up enough edge to just leave... Demyx called my phone yesterday around eleven o'clock to tell me that Axel was in the hospital. I didn't live too far away, so I snuck out of room and walked down to the hospital and followed Demyx's instructions on which room it was. I opened the door right when Demyx was thrust out by the doctors. He fell and the door was yanked from my grasp and slammed shut.

I looked down at him; he was trying to hide his eyes and swiping the tears away. I sat next to him and rapped my arms around his waist. All three of us were best friends, but I was the only one who stood away from the drugs. He clutched onto me and cried onto my shoulder. We sat on the floor for some time before he stopped long enough to tell me what happened.

And then we were let back into the room two hours after that. And another hour later, I still stood here, watching Demyx sleep with his head on Axel's bed and kept an involuntary eye on the ECG machine. My legs finally let me move and I walked to the opposing side of Axel's bed from Demyx. I wasn't sure if it was ok to touch him or not, but I didn't think that a little hug would kill him. I rapped an arm around his shoulders for a second and then I let go, walked around the bed, and ruffled Demyx's hair and hugged him as well. Neither of them stirred as I opened the door. I walked out and noticed Larxene standing right outside, but before I said anything I closed the door, and looked up at her. "Hi, Larxene."

"Roxas? What are you doing here so early, kiddo?" She best down and ran a hand in my already messy hair. "Visiting a friend." "Oh...are they ok?" She asked, her expression becoming one with worry. "...I'm not really sure." I answered, with a short sigh and I looked down at the floor. "Tell ya what; I'll give you a ride home, ok? That's where you're headed right?" She offered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Uh-huh." "Good. Cause we got school in the morning." She patted my shoulder, and gently pushed me in the directions of the elevators. Larxene was a Senior at the school I went to and the only reason we were friends was because of fifth period art class, and we were usually stuck as partners because of our skill levels.

She unlocked the doors to her car in the parking lot and I got in and she started the car. I settled back into the seat and sighed. "Tired?" She asked, pulling out from the space. "Yup..." I yawned and rested my hear on the door. "Well, before you go to sleep, mind telling me your address?" I opened my eyes again, "Uh, do you know where Duncan Court is?" "Oh, that's not too far away...You're just too lazy to walk home, dork." "I'm traumatized, leave me alone. My house is the one with the black shutters on the windows and the tallest tree, ok?" "Got it."

I didn't even have time to fall asleep before we were there and she dropped me off. I said thank you and she asked me if I would be alright, and I told her that I would. I'd go visit Axel after school... I took the screen off of my open window and put it back on as I crawled in and crashed onto my bed, setting my alarm clock and falling asleep.

**Tuesday, Nov. 14, 2006. 7:13 AM.**

I skipped breakfast like always, already late as I walked out the door. No one in my family had an high school degree, so I was determined to be the first. The next few years were going to be a bitch, but I wasn't going to give up. I was going to be the one to bring us out of the dark and bring in a little more money so my mom didn't have to work three jobs.

I walked down the cracked sidewalk and out of the Cul De Sac and onto Duncan Drive and I started toward the school, avoiding a man with silver hair by simply moving out of his way. I took out my phone and looked at the time, and hurried back down the street and up to the crosswalk and pressed the button.

I was going to be someone. I wasn't going to let anyone or anything hold me back. Now if only I can get around the sun rising in my eyes...that might be a bit of a problem...

**-End-**

**A/N**: Cookies for those who can name the band who wrote the chapter title's song!

And see? Axel did not die...I had to bring him back, Axel Demyx and Roxas are my favorites!


End file.
